Chika Sachi
She is constantly finding new ways to style hair and do makeup, driving her creative passion. It's what she loves to do, and she wants to do it for a living. Chi-Chi is a very active, spontaneous girl, and thus, has a lot of friends. She loves hanging out with her friends and making new ones, and is very reliable, always being where she needs to be for her friends. Chi-Chi is worried what her parents think of her, always getting her friends to stay quiet around her parents about how she acts, especially how she flirts with girls. She's not scared, just wants her parents to be proud of her. Chi-Chi's metabolism is almost unnaturally fast, requiring her to almost always have some food in her mouth or she will pass out from hunger. This has been a problem for her for years, even causing her to be hospitalized once, which is when she discovered why she was constantly hungry. As a cure for this, she always carries a bag of snacks with her, her favorite being chocolate pocky. History Chika is the second daughter of Tenjin and Temari Sachi, a banker and a grocery store owner. Her parents are very hard-working parents, and try to care for their two daughters, but are working most of the day, so aren't as close to them as they would like. Both of them came from strict parenting, which they try to avoid, but occasionally revert to. They are a mix of old-fashioned and new-aged. Which reflects in their two daughters. Inari, the older daughter, and a business major at Todai University, is a more straitlaced girl than her sister, and tries to be a good influence on her. Chika though, has always been bouncing off the walls. She's always been known to be hyperactive and talkative, which brought a lot of energy into the Sachi household. Chika's childhood was pretty typical for a girl in Tokyo. Except for the first summer camp she went to at age 13. While there, she met a girl that asked her if she liked other girls. This led to her questioning, then kissing and hanging out with the girl, leading her to discover that she was bisexual. She's shameless of this fact, as she hits on both boys and girls at school, though she tries to be somewhat discreet about hitting on girls around authority figures, because she is worried what her parents will think if they find out. Other than that though, she is a prime example of the high school girl. She's been stylingh air and doing makeup since she was a little girl and was taught by her sister. She's done it as long as she can remeber, and now works in the Hot Stuff salon in downtown Tokyo on the weekends as a part-time job. She's been close to every friend she's made, but especially close to her best friend, Kosuke Uta, a girl who was a year above her in school. She and her other friends had sleepovers, talked on the phone constantly, and are still very close. She misses Kosuke though, since she hasn't heard much from her after she graduated from Juuban. She always encouraged Kosuke to pursue her dream of becoming a professional singer and always stood up for her friend when people made fun of her for being ungirly and accused her of being gay and insulted her while doing it. When she turned 18, she went to the Hinata Sou to apply for an apartment, to try and become more independent from her parents. While they fought it, they eventually agreed to let her go and now she lives in the Hinata Sou, although it hasn't been very long. She finally got all of her things settled down and now is ready to start her new life as an independent woman. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Ever since Chika was a little girl, she let her older sister style her hair and then taught the younger sister how to do hairstyling. She always did fun thing with hair clips and ties and can make some very unique hairstyles. She does this as a part-time job now, working in a beauty salon on the weekends... When she wants to show up. As the new girl, she isn't required to show up too often. *She also learned how to do makeup from her sister and always loves to give her friends makeovers. She was always the one to suggest sleepovers as a smaller child and they almost always involved makeovers from Chi-Chi. *Her paycheck almost always goes to manga, as she loves everything about the anime world. The hair, the clothes, the characters, the story. These are her soap operas, and she has an ever-growing collection of DVDs and mangas. *Combining her love of anime and makeovers, she is an extremely talented cosplayer, creating costumes and hairstyles to match the character she's cosplaying as, and she always turns heads at conventions. *And of course, as bubbly as she is, she loves to party. If there's a good party going on with her friends, or around school, she's there having fun. She's known to do dances that would make her parents blush with complete strangers at any given night. She doesn't care, it's a party. You're supposed to cut loose and have fun. Which is what she loves to do. Also See *Rem Tonarine *Kosuke Uta